One Life to Live
by Equinoxhawk
Summary: Ever wonder the life of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard? How he came to be the John Sheppard we know? Well here it is. At least my version of it. Apologies for the bad grammar and spelling. Please go easy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this story a long time ago, but I got writer's block and completely forgot about it. I found it again and I decided to post it. So here it is. Apologies for the horrible grammar and spelling.

**_Chapter 1_**

_SLAM! _Was the sound the door gave as it was violently closed, by its teenager boy inhabitant. Followed by the sound of him giving in to the comfort of his bed, while sighing with frustration. One would think it would mess up his hair, but it was already messed up that practically nothing could change its format anymore, and it certainly had adapted to this action. For the 16 year old did this often. His green eyes just stared at the ceiling, eventually finding their way to the Johnny Cash poster on the wall. Quickly bringing back memories of when he bought it when he was 6, but it failed of making him forget what had passed. He supposed it happened so many times, that he should get used to it, but it would always end up in this procedure. An argument with his father over something small, that turned into an growing argument, involving other past arguments and their problems, and would end with him slamming the door to his room.

It was obvious the situation to be a "father, son problem", but too him it was so much more than that. The thoughts of hating his life, hating this house, hating his perfect older brother (on occasion), and hating his father and his "Sheppard" corporation, had crossed the boy's mind several times throughout his life. His father Patrick Sheppard was more than a successful business man. He is the President of Sheppard Industries & Corporations, which was passed down the family. So to him it was the business and the family name. They were to be the perfect family, when really the family was just another accessory. In business terms an "asset" and nothing more. His brother, David Sheppard dove into the situation being the responsible "first born" and all.

Every action he made, their father approved, but for him. The second born. It was always "Why can't you be like your brother?" "Why can't you make me proud for once!" He wasn't a bum, in fact he was quite mature for his age, well as mature as a hormonal teenager can be. It didn't matter though, whatever he did, it wasn't as good as what David did. Immediately he became the reckless and irresponsible one.

He didn't want that. No. He just wanted everything to be normal, his life, his family, himself. He was reminded of these things almost every day. Especially when these arguments with his father happened, but then these thoughts would go away. His mother would always come by after the argument and talk the sense out of him. _'Any minute now.' He thought._

There was a soft knock on the door, accompanied by a soft voice "John?" It was his mother, but he didn't answer. His mother was the only one he truly loved, aside from his brother when he sometimes did things from his heart and not his head. She was understanding, open minded, and somehow always made things better, but like the other times, he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to burden her with his thoughts. She already had lots to do. She was Lily Sheppard, wife of Patrick Sheppard. She had to handle father more than he did, look like the perfect wife, be a mother, and keep her family from falling apart. That was what she was doing now.

"John?" she asked again, slowly cracking the door open, just enough to see her son on the bed. She opened the door more, eventually walking in, and closing it softly with a click. Slowly she sat at the edge of the bed, causing John to turn in the opposite direction. He couldn't face her. He broke his promise to her again. Well technically he didn't, since the promise was try to not fight with father, and he did try, but that wasn't the point. There was silence in the room. He figured she was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I know you don't want to talk," Lily started, breaking the silence in the room, "and I know you're old enough to make decisions like these on your own." John instantly knew she was talking about the reason the argument with his father began. "Your father... disagrees with this, and though I have my doubts about this." Lily continued, as she slowly reached for John's shoulder, "I do believe it will make things better for you." _'What's she getting too?' he thought, _as he felt the warm reassuring hand on his shoulder. "After you left, I had a talk with your father." _'He didn't take his anger on mom, did he?' _guilt had started to seep into his heart. His mother shouldn't be fighting his battles for him. "And I was able to get him to agree."

'_What?' _quickly sitting up and saying his thought,"What?"

John never thought his father would agree after their argument. Originally he needed his father's approval to transfer schools. John was in a private school that Patrick had enrolled him in. It was the same one that David was in, but John never adjusted the same way David did. His brother had viewed it as a well educated school with possibilities and networking that could lead anywhere. John on the other hand didn't think so. He could see and feel it the moment he entered the school that was much too large for the number of students it held. Students were trying to outdo each other and staff members trying to get more money through funding, by "donations" the parents made. Think of it like bullies with lots of money. Basically, he saw people with big egos, who thought they were better than everyone else. Sure not all students or teachers were like this, but like any other society, bullying was still present and if it wasn't bullying then it was politics. John wasn't the one who stood around doing nothing and get pushed around or be a pawn. Oh, yes, he fought back, hence being described as the "reckless and irresponsible one" by the "elite" community.

Two years, grade 9 and 10, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out. Away from the society, where doing the right thing was no longer considered good anymore. He needed to be normal. That's when it hit him, to transfer to a small public school. Where money wasn't the constant driver of students and staff, where one has to work to get what they want, instead of it simply being presented to you. Yes, this was the solution. John being the smart one that nobody knew or recognised was able to collect, choose a school, and fill out the application to transfer in one weekend. All he needed was the guardian signature, thus the beginning of the argument. John pulled all the reasons he could think of. He started with it being a new challenge for him, but Patrick didn't buy it. His marks weren't extremely good to begin with. So John used other reasons, like not being able to embarrass him with his actions, and nobody will recognise his name for the school was quite small, yet it was well known for its science, math and arts, even though it was a public school. He even suggested if the business path didn't work for him than, he'll go into the sciences. John put all his effort into convincing him to sign the damn paper, even David said it would be good for him, but Patrick wouldn't budge, causing John to accidently say a sarcastic remark, thus the lighting the fuse to the argument. So in all honesty his father agreeing to let him transfer into a public school was quite a surprise to him.

"Your father signed the transfer paper." stated Lily, as she saw the surprise in her son's green eyes.

"Really?" he asked, still unsure of whether this was real or not.

"Really," Lily replied, smiling softly as John lit up, "Believe me. It wasn't easy to convince your father, but he'll be okay."

"Thanks Mom." Giving her a hug, "You're the best."

"Oh, I know I am." patting his back. _'He's grown so much.' She thought,_ pulling away from the embrace, "Now, you better get ready. You start school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! 'oh crap.'_ The sound of someone running around the room 50times within five minutes could be heard throughout the house. Followed by the sound of a door being whacked open and footsteps coming down the stairs soon after. Halfway down the stairs John jumped to the main floor... Let's just say good thing for the railing poll at the end of the stair well, otherwise the floor would be part of his face. Once regaining his balance, he quickly ran into the kitchen.

'_I can't believe I slept in on the first day!' he thought _as he mentally slapped himself in the head. As he entered the kitchen, John saw Lily and David sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Hi honey." greeted Lily, as she poured him a cup of juice, "Would you like to eat?"

"Sorry Mom. Gotta go." he replied, while his stomach noisily grumbled for food, but he ignored it stuffing textbooks into his backpack.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" asked David, while turning to the next page in the newspaper, "School doesn't start for another half an hour." In reality, John technically wasn't totally late, but he lost time sleeping in. He spent the night choosing his courses for his schedule and reviewing some of the texts for them. That was one of the perks of being financially backed up, being able to get things quicker.

"I know, but the school's farther than Frederickson Academy." John stated, heaving the bag over his shoulder.

"Well the limo isn't here yet," said Lily, standing up and giving him the cup, "so you have time to eat." _'Limo?' John thought _pausing a moment from drinking the juice,_ 'If I take the limo, the first impression will be that I'm some rich brat with a big ego.'_

"Um," he started, trying to think of a polite way to say this, "I don't think a limo, is the best mode of transportation to a _Public_ high school." putting the glass down, "I'll just take my car."

"Are you sure?" continued Lily, as the toast jumped from the toaster, "I can always drive you."

"I'll be fine mom." Quickly taking the toast, giving his mom a small peck on the cheek, and picking up the skateboard beside the door, "I'll see you later." popping the toast into his mouth, while opening the kitchen door to jog across the property to the garage.

"Have a nice day!" she yelled out, but he was too far out.

As John opened the garage door, he saw his baby. Inside the four car garage awaited a 1981 Chevrolet Camaro. Sure it was old and it was a used car, but it was his first car. He bought for several reasons, first it was a classic old car where you could hear the engine yet it didn't scream in your ear, secondly when taken cared for, it could just reach 200mph, thirdly he bought to spite his father. When Patrick first saw it, he said it was a piece of junk that would be better if it were scrap metal. John spent an entire summer taking it apart, fixing it up and giving it a new paint job, to prove him wrong. Now it was done just like John imagined it as, classic, beautiful and just plain cool.

Quickly John opened the front seat door, tossing his bag and skateboard inside first before getting in. _Vvvrrroooommm!_ The engine gave as he started the ignition. A smile crept on his face, his hard work paid off and finally he could use the car for good intentions. John turns the radio knob on the dashboard, stopping when a song from Johnny Cash hits his ears. Then a like a train on a track, it hit him. _'I'm late... Shit!'_

10 minutes and a couple songs later, John pulls into the parking lot of his new school. After going through the lot twice, he finally finds a parking spot. _'Either this lot is way too small or I have bad luck.' He thought, _pulling his sleeve up to check his watch. 7:55. _'Good. 5 minutes to spare.' _Letting his sleeve fall back down, he picks up his belongings and heads to the entrance. Stopping to get a first look of where he'll be spending the rest of his high school life. The school grounds were the size of his property and there were two buildings. The building itself was less than half the size than his previous school, but with at least twice as many students entering it. The other was small and obviously looked newer from the amount of rust on the door frames. It was connected to the main building at the back by a long hallway with large windows. The school's sign sat above the entrance of the main building, but it looked rather old, with rust eating away the metal. _'Carlton High here I come.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Rrriiiiiiiinnnggg!_ Rang the school bell signifying the end of the period and the beginning of lunch, but to John it said **BORING CLASS OVER!** It wasn't that the class was horrible or the teachers were bad, it was just math. It was one of the things he could do easily, even at Frederickson Academy he found it easy, and what they did today, he knew already. Students were shuffling out of the class room while the teacher brushed the black board. John was taking his time though, his schedule says that this period is his lunch, so he was in no hurry.

His morning had been alright so far. After getting his schedule and map from the office the bell had rung, so he just made his way to the classes with the map they had provided. The teachers seemed to be genuinely nice, and they didn't make him stand up in front of everyone and introduce himself to the class, so bonus. But considering he had been the last one to get to the classes, the teachers would say "ahh, you the transfer student" and "Just take an empty seat" very loudly for some reason, that everyone knew he was the "new student." _'Oh well,' he thought, _making his way to the exit of the second building, _'Could have been worse.'_

He hadn't made any friends yet, but he did get a weird vibe from the students around him. The girls seemed to huddle around each other and whisper, with the occasional giggle. When John turned to see what was so funny, they just continued to stare, whisper and giggle again. What was even odder, was every time the period changed and he was walking in the hallway to his next class. The overused cliché from movies and novels would happen. Different girls from the previous classes would bump into him and drop all her stuff on the floor. Now John having manners and being the gentleman obviously would help her pick up the stuff, give it back to her and the cliché conversation that we can all easily recognise, began. Every time! Hence why he was late each period and why he took his time this time. Whereas the male portion of the classes would just glare at him. Think of the glare as "Competitor! Competitor! There's a new competitor!" with a dark aurora mixed into it.

John having higher intellect than most boys his age, realized why this was happening, both the glares and the cliché moments. From what he had been told from before, was that he is a "lady's man," the looks and everything apparently. He didn't do it intentionally... _'Okay maybe a little bit,' he thought, 'but I was just being polite!'_ was what his conscience came too, as he exited the building from the side. Also he didn't want to be in a relationship right now. It's not like he didn't want a relationship, just not now. He's had girlfriends before, but they thought he was a bad boy type because of the "reckless and irresponsible" title he was given. But when they broke up with him for whatever reason John couldn't think of, everyone assumed it was because he was reckless and irresponsible, thus, reinforcing it even more. He needed to get accustomed and integrated into the school and its society before that happened.

"Don't Touch Me!" someone screamed. Shaking John out of his thoughts, turning his head to see where the voice came from. It came from just around the corner, behind the building. Quickly John ran quietly to see what was wrong. As he came around the corner, he saw a group of people. Three guys and a girl cornered against the wall.

"What's the matter deary?" said the leader of the group, as he moved closer.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled again, moving back.

"What do you mean?" he said, still moving closer, "You came to me remember?"

"I came to talk about our project!" she stated she moved back again, but her back hit the wall. She was scared, she was all alone and there were three of them.

"So you say." He replied, slipping his hand to her waist. _Slap!_ _'ouch!' thought John _to himself, _'That's going to leave a mark.'_ "You'll pay for that bitch!" he yelled raising his hand into a fist. She quickly shut her eyes bracing for impact.

_Thump_ Nothing, she opened her eyes to see a young guy holding back the guy's fist in his hand.

"The lady said no." Said John, the guy stumbles back as did the others, wondering where and how did this guy show up? John saw someone where he originally was, but he heard someone running. Turning around he saw the girl taking the first chance to run. _'You're welcome.' he thought,_ quickly turning his attention back to them, they were chuckling for some reason.

"So," the leader started, "Thought you could play hero? Huh?" The other two started to move forward, John noticed the person staring was no longer there.

"So, three against one, huh?" John replied. He wasn't scared, true he went to a private school, but he still had his fair share of fights. Though he might have been titled reckless and irresponsible, his father's security guards thought otherwise. Let's just say he picked up a few things.

The leader lunged forward, throwing a punch. John quickly side stepped grabbed the guys arm, pulling it down and under, sending him up, over and down to the ground. The leader groaned in pain, disoriented from the fall. _'One down, two to go.' thought John,_ as he looked back to the two followers. They looked confused, their faces saying "He took him down in one move! Who is he?" The one to the left took a chance. Coming at John like the leader did. This time John moved to right sticking his foot out, causing the follower to trip and fall straight to the ground. Face first. John turned his attention back to the last one. This one, not wanting to see the ground so close, instead chose to run for it.

Just as he was about to disappeared behind the wall, a pair of arms grabbed him. Pushing him back, revealing a group of teachers that had apparently come to see what the ruckus was about, with their arms across their chest. By the looks on their faces, they weren't too happy. John looked back at the two guys that attacked him, they were still on the ground. _'So much for making a good impression'_ had crossed his mind. The sound of a foot tapping on the ground caught John's ear, causing him to slowly face them. _'crap.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Sigh..._ Was all John had to say. Just like so many other times at Frederickson Academy, John was sitting at the front of the office, waiting to be seen by the principle, to have his chance to say what happened. Only this time he sat in a different office, in a new school, with different staff, all on the first day. But like other times no one would believe him, for this situation was very similar to the others. John would come stop the bullying, but would end up fighting them. The teachers would come, and the opponents would over exaggerate their injuries, even though John hadn't done much damage. But of course there are no bystanders to witness anything, the person John had saved would run and not talk. The followers would not doubt support their leader's story and the staff will believe them because there are three of them and only one of him, so they'd chose the majority.

'_Yep,' John thought,_ continuing to wait,_ 'definitely been here before.'_ It had been 10 minutes now and still nobody came to get him. He could see the office staff staring occasionally with a disappointing stare. They probably thought he was another reckless and irresponsible jock. _'Great,' he thought to himself again, 'Got in a fight on the first day of school, so much for making a good impression. It doesn't help that they probably have records about my previous incidents from Frederickson Academy too.' _

Sighing again, as he saw two people come around the corner at the back. The first was a man, around 5'5, probably in the mid 40's, with salt and pepper hair. He was obviously the principle, since he was the only one in the office with a suit and tie. The second person was a student, he looked Asian and also looked around John's age. He looked familiar, but John couldn't pinpoint where he saw him. The thing that surprised John the most was the kid was in a wheelchair. From what John could tell the chair seemed to be motorized, controlled by a joystick on the right hand side.

Noticing they were coming towards him, John quickly stood up, stuffing his hands in pockets, awaiting the lecture.

"Mr. Sheppard?" the principle asked, stopping in front of him, while the student moved to the side.

"Hello sir." John said, leaning side to side, confused with why the student was still there.

"I'm Mr. Remus, Principle of Carlton High." He introduced, "I hear you were in a fight?"

"Yes sir," John replied, ready to defend himself, "But I was just-" but Mr. Remus cut him off with his hand.

"No need to explain." He stated, "I know exactly what happened. You're free to go."

"I know sir, but I- wait what?" This completely caught him off guard, usually by now there should be detention, not freedom.

"Mr. Long here," gesturing towards the student, "had witnessed what happened and informed us about the situation." _'That's why he looks familiar! He's the one I saw during the fight!' John thought,_ remembering the student's face.

"So there's no need to explain. You can go now, but I must give you a warning and I will be contacting your parents." _'No! If father finds out, then I'll be gone before anyone can say grounded!' _

"I don't think that's necessary sir." the student finally spoke, apparently John's facial expression must have told him everything.

"But I must Lawrence. Its protocol."

"You didn't get hurt. Did you?" directing the question to John.

"No."

"And Mrs. Parker said that the two other students are fine. Right?" This time directing the question towards Mr. Remus.

"Right."

"See. No harm, no foul." He stated with a smile, at first the Mr. Remus didn't look like he was going to agree, but it was enough to convince him.

"All right." He said, sighing a little, "but take this as a warning though, Mr. Sheppard."

"I will sir." John replied, glad he had gotten out of that problem. "Now both of you go get lunch before the bell goes." Turning around to go back into his office.

John turned towards the exit, seeing the one called Lawrence struggling to open the door from his chair.

"Here let me." John said, quickly opening the door for both of them to exit.

"Thanks." He replied, it was the least John could do to repay him for helping him out.

"Um, thanks for helping me out back there." John stated, as they walked they hallway.

"Oh, no problem." He replied, "You see something, you say something. Not enough people do that anymore." John nodded in agreement, "That was brave of you to go up against three guys alone. Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh. Uh, my dad's friend taught me." John said, lying somewhat. He didn't want to immediately expose he came from a rich background, "I'm John by the way."

"Nice to meet you, John." he said, shaking his hand while still directing his chair, "I'm Lawrence."

"So you're new here. Right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You were in my English class this morning and the teacher was quite loud when talking to you."

"Right." Feeling slightly guilty for not remembering, "Do they always do that?"

"Yeah, but it's better than making you stand up in the middle of class."

"That's true."

"So what makes you come to Carlton High? It's odd getting a new student in the middle of October."

"To be honest I didn't like my previous school."

"Let me guess. You got into a lot of trouble, trying to do the right thing." _'How they hell did he know that?' John thought. _

"Yeah." with insecurity in his voice.

"Now you're probably wondering how I knew that." looking up to him as he just nods, "It's all in the logic."

"..."

"Just a lucky guess."

"Right."

"Oh God!" causing John to become alert, wondering what was wrong.

"What!? What is it?"

"Argh! I was suppose to meet Alice for lunch!" _Rrriiiiiiiinnnggg!_ "Great and there goes the bell!" he continued, "I got to go. Why don't we get together tomorrow? I'm sure Alice would like to meet you!" spinning his chair around and backing it up.

"Uh, sure." agreed John, shifting his bag again to his other shoulder.

"Great! See you later!" called out Lawrence as he put his chair to full and sped down the hallway to the second building.

'_Huh. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.' John thought, _still standing in the middle of the hallway. Students had begun to flood out of their classrooms, causing him to realize if he didn't move, he'd not only be trampled on, but late for class, again. _Crash!_ Another girl bumped into him, and once again she had managed to drop everything all over the floor. _'This better not happen every day.' He thought,_ as he began picking up the girls books, while she apologized for the tenth time, _'Stupid cliché.'_


End file.
